


The Third Kurosawa

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [12]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder Mystery, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Every year on the same day, Dia and Ruby are always sad but refuse to answer why. Aqours decides to do some digging and discover a shocking truth.





	The Third Kurosawa

For as long as anyone had known the Kurosawa sisters, they always were sad on the same day: May 8th. No one knew why. They refused to answer any questions. It appeared as though only the Kurosawas themselves knew why. That was something that Aqours didn't like.

It had been almost five years since they had been an idol group. They all still kept in touch and met up often. The unfortunate part was that one of their pre scheduled meetings happened to fall on that day. When Dia and Ruby showed up, not to mention with how late they came, the atmosphere in the room instantly became somber. That was always the way it was.

"Is everything alright?" Kanan asked.

Everyone knew the answer would probably not be what they wanted, but they still tried. It pained them to see two of their close friends suffering without being able to know why. It brought everyone's mood down.

"Everything is fine." Dia huffed, annoyed as always with their questioning.

All eyes turned to Ruby, hoping she would say something. Ruby stared down at her lap and remained silent. Even when called, she didn't speak.

They all dropped it for the time being after that. No one wanted to make them mad. It was a tough meeting. The two of them kept quiet and barely spoke throughout the entire thing. It was getting on everyone's nerves. This wasn't like them.

They said their farewells after the meeting and watched as the two sisters left. Everyone else stayed behind. They wanted to discuss the behavior.

"I don't get it. Why won't they tell us what's going on? They have to know that we can tell something is up." Chika groaned as she placed her head on the table.

"There's obviously a reason for it. I just don't know what that reason could be..." Yō sighed as she patted Chika's back.

"Maybe someone should follow them and see what's going on?" Hanamaru suggested.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. If they found out we'd be in big trouble." Riko tried to reason.

"Then we won't get caught. Simple as that." Yoshiko stated.

They all bickered back and forth as to what they should do. No one knew what they should do. Should they try and follow them to see if they can find out something, or should they just drop it and hope one day they'll get the answers they're looking for? It was a tough decision. Eventually, they decided to send someone to find out what they were doing.

After a while of thought, they voted that Riko should be the one to follow them. Riko refused them, not wanting to join their plan in any way. She was outnumbered and forced to do it. Riko sighed as she packed up her things and left the room. Now she had a big responsibility on her hands.

The first matter of business was figuring out how she was going to find them. They had had about a 20 minute head start to go wherever they were going. Riko had very little idea as to where to start. She just started walking around and hoped she would be able to spot them somewhere. That was her only option at this point, after all.

Riko wandered through the streets, keeping a close eye out for either of them, trying to not look suspicious at all. She knew what she was doing was definitely weird and she didn't want someone calling the cops on her because of her behavior. Riko didn't want to get arrested. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

Riko wasn't having much luck. She had been searching for almost 15 minutes and had not seen any signs of them. She was starting to wonder if they had just gone to their home and not gone into town. If that was the case, there was little she could do to spy on them then. Creeping around the streets was bad enough, but creeping outside someone's house was even worse.

Thankfully, she wasn't going to have to do that. Riko saw the two sisters vanish into a flower shop. She sat down on a public bench and pretended to be busy with her phone. She was watching the shop doors very closely to see when they came out. Riko was going to follow them even if she had protested the plan. She did want to find out what was happening.

After a few minutes of waiting, they came back out. Dia held a bundle of flowers in her hand as they left. Riko stood up and followed them from a distance. She couldn't figure out any reason that they would buy flowers. It seemed so out of the blue. Riko was curious now. Just what were they doing?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. They stopped before the cemetery, before entering it. Riko realized they had bought the flowers to put on someone's grave. She snuck in behind them and hid by some bushes. They stopped by a gravestone and laid the flowers down. Riko watched them as they spoke. It looked like they were talking to the person who was buried.

Riko couldn't hear a word they were saying, but she didn't want to risk moving closer. She didn't want to be discovered. They stayed at the grave for a while, before they stood up and left. Both of them seemed even more sad than earlier. Riko hid as they walked out of the cemetery and down the street.

After making sure they weren't coming back, Riko walked over to the grave. She let out a small gasp as she read the name. It was someone related to Dia and Ruby who was buried there. The name was faded, but she could still make out the last name clearly. Riko was concerned. What had happened to this person to cause them such sorrow?

Riko realized that the date of their death was today's date, May 8th. She pieced together that that was the reason for their sadness. They were mourning this person's death. Now if only she knew who it was and what happened to them. Riko decided to try and research the death. Even without a first name, she should find out about any deaths online.

Riko set off and went home. She pulled up her laptop and opened it up. She went to a website that specialized in collecting obituaries and searched for Kurosawa. She found a few entries. Riko searched through them for one with the date of death matching today, praying that there weren't multiple people that died on this date.

Much to her relief, there was only one. Riko's eyes widened as she read over the details of the girl's death. Apparently she was an older sibling to Dia and Ruby.

_Yumi Kurosawa (Age 16 at time of death) was murdered on May 8th XXXX. She was found at 6PM by a couple taking a walk in the woods. There were multiple stab wounds covering her abdomen. Her eyes had been gouged out and tongue severed and neither have ever been located. Her body was severely burned. All of the injuries are thought to have been sustained antemortem. The killer is still at large._

Riko couldn't believe what she was reading. Who could do something like that? Riko was confused as to why she never remembered hearing anything about it, until she read the year. Her murder had occurred 20 years ago. Riko was very confused as to how the ages matched up. She guessed that was something she'd need to ask about.

Riko copied the link to the page and sent it to everyone in Aqours besides Dia and Ruby. Everyone soon read it and shared the same confusion. They called for another meeting for tomorrow to confront them about their findings. Of course, the didn't say that. They just said they felt they needed more time to talk.

...

The next day was hectic. Riko had printed out the obituary page and had it neatly folded in her hand. Everyone was waiting for the two sisters to arrive. Once they did, the interrogate started.

"Dia, Ruby, we know something has been wrong for a while. Yesterday is a common occurrence on that date. Explain." Chika, being the leader, was the one to start.

"Is this really why you called a meeting? Nothing is wrong. It's just a coincidence that happens." Dia kept a straight face as she replied.

"It is not. Now, are you going to talk?" Chika hissed.

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing is wrong." Dia didn't waver.

"Then explain this." Riko unfolded the paper and slid it across the table to Dia.

Dia's eyes widened as she read over the page, "Where did you find this!?"

"I... I may have been asked to follow you guys yesterday and I saw the grave you visited. I looked up obituaries and found that. You can't deny the reason for your sorrow." Riko stated.

"Fine... it's true... that day is always hard." Dia sighed as she let go of her defense. There was no point in denying it.

"How exactly do your ages match up?" Riko asked the question that had been bugging her.

"She's our half-sister. She was born while our father was still in secondary school." Dia explained.

"Oh... where's her mother?"

"She got very ill and unfortunately passed away."

"The killer was never found?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded, "No one has any idea who the killer could be..."

"I'm sorry to hear that happened. To think someone out there was so demented that they would do that to a child..." Mari growled.

"Yeah... I don't know that her death will ever be brought to light though... for all we know her killer died..." Dia sighed.

"Perhaps we can do some digging?" Hanamaru suggested, "Maybe there's something no one has thought to look at?"

"Yeah! Maybe we can at least figure out something about it!" Yō nodded along.

"I guess if you guys want to... come visit our house and we'll pull out everything she owned." Dia agreed to their proposal, even if she doubted they would find anything.

"Can we go now?"

Dia nodded.

...

All nine of them arrived at the house. It was empty. No one but them were home. Dia and Ruby led them all down to the basement where a few boxes were sitting. They pulled them out and allowed the members to open them up and search.

"Um... have you ever noticed anything strange about her death?" Yoshiko asked.

"If this is about-"

"No! I'm just asking if you find any circumstances weird or people's behavior weird surrounding her death." Yoshiko quickly stated.

"Um... Dad doesn't like to talk about her at all. He even got rid of every photo with her in it. I don't know if he was lying when he said it was to help us move on." Ruby mumbled out shyly.

"Speaking of that... he was the only one investigated who didn't have an alibi. But, they never connected him." Dia added on.

"Guys, I think he did it. Look at these letters I found." Chika spoke up.

Everyone gathered around the letters that Chika had found hidden securely away in a folder. The contents were disturbing to say the least.

"You ugly kid. I hope you have a terrible day at practice."

"I wish you had died with your mother."

"I hate you. Go die already."

"Why couldn't you have looked like me instead of your mother? If you had, I wouldn't have had to do that to you?"

Everyone was in complete shock. No wonder the letters had been locked away. It was a sure sign he had something to do with it. If he was the one who killed her, it wasn't clear. He could've hired someone. But, they all knew he was responsible.

"What do we do?" Yō asked.

"Dia? Ruby? Are you guys okay?"

Everyone looked at them. They both had completely blank faces. The news had broken them. To know that their father wasn't as nice as he seemed was pretty hard.

"We need to get him arrested." Dia stated firmly as she snapped out of her daze, "He's a monster."

That decided it. They took the evidence and brought it to the police. The police were not convinced at first, but said they would open the case up again. Dia and Ruby temporarily moved in with Mari in case their dad was found guilty and he knew they did it. No one wanted them to get hurt.

It took a week before they got any word back. The police had looked into the letters and determined they were factual. The opened the case up again and discovered many errors in their father's testimony. He was convicted of the murder and arrested. Finally, she could be at peace. Her killer was caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried my best with the murder description.


End file.
